Operation Mistletoe
by Princess Misery
Summary: Sam & Wanda put a plan in motion to get Steve to kiss the reader under the mistletoe. Warnings: Fluff, one bad word (two if dildo counts as a bad word), sarcasm, Christmas Movie is said a lot, Sam Wilson doesn't shut up! Pairing: Steve Rogers x Reader (she/her)


**Summary: **Sam & Wanda put a plan in motion to get Steve to kiss the reader under the mistletoe.

**Warnings: **Fluff, one bad word (two if dildo counts as a bad word), sarcasm, Christmas Movie is said a lot, Sam Wilson doesn't shut up!

**Word Count: **3.1k

**Notes: **For firefly-in-darkness 500 follower celebration (tumblr). Congrats babe! My prompt was "It's Christmas movie marathon time!" and it's in bold. I had fun with this one and it's my first Avengers fic.

**Characters: **Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson, Wanda Maximoff, Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff, (Pepper, Vision and Bucky mentioned.)

**Pairing: **Steve Rogers x Reader (she/her/y.n)

* * *

**Operation Mistletoe**

"This isn't going to work," Sam complained to Wanda sitting at the table in the compound's kitchen.

Wanda shushed him not taking her eyes off the kitchen door, a joyful smile dancing on her lips as she sipped her coffee and waited with gleeful anticipation for the plan to play out. "It will work," she assured him trying to hide her excitement.

"I'm telling you," Sam began using his 'I'm older and wiser' tone, "Cap is too chicken and Y/N-"

"Shut up their coming!" Wanda scolded pretending to be looking at her phone whilst Sam became interested in the newspaper.

Steve and Y/N entered both with a post workout sheen of sweat on their brow, discussing their latest training session, "How was the workout?" Sam asked with a suggestive cocked brow.

The look cast in their direction went unnoticed, Y/N and Steve too busy in their regular morning coffee routine to notice. Y/N walked to the fridge, Steve a step behind her reaching for the freshly brewed coffee answered, "good I think Y/N is finally healed, hopefully the doc will clear her for active duty."

"Thank god," Y/N sighed dramatically, passing Steve the cream she had taken from the fridge. "I'm dying to get back out there."

"Got some pent up energy?" Sam's suggestive tone brought their attentions to him, "need some release?" he winked at them over the top of his newspaper.

Y/N laughed winking back, "that an offer, Wilson?"

"Oh baby, you couldn't handle all of this!" he quipped, earning a laugh from the occupants of the room. "Besides," he started lifting his eyes slowly to the ceiling above where Steve and Y/N stood, "I'm not the one you're standing under the mistletoe with."

Steve and Y/N eyes simultaneously shot up to the strategically placed plant dangling from the light fixture. Sam and Wanda wore matching grins waiting with anticipation as to which one would make a move.

Y/N couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up from her chest, watching the super-soldier shoot a panic-filled death glare at Sam and Wanda. Y/N knew Steve wouldn't do anything as inappropriate as kissing a friend and colleague, and she didn't want him to feel awkward or inclined to do so.

Steve cleared his throat nervously, avoiding looking at Y/N as he took the cream back to the fridge, effectively removing himself from the mistletoe's range.

Y/N's wide, accusing eyes glared at Wanda and Sam, and she motioned with her finger across her own throat to show them she was going to kill them.

Steve closed the fridge and turned to walk back, catching the end of the threatening gesture; he froze, his eyes flicked from the piping hot beverage on the counter-top to the light fixture. To get his drink, he would once again have to walk under the plant.

Y/N chuckled internally; it was funny to see the usually confident leader flustered over something as simple as an innocent kiss. He could take on monsters, aliens, super spies, gods, but a simple kiss freaked him out. To save them both further embarrassment, Y/N took the drink to him. He wrapped his fingers around the cup a thankful smile on his lips, but his eyes met hers for only a second. He accepted the green mug, but Y/N held on, using it as leverage to draw herself into him to kiss his cheek firmly, "At ease, soldier," she whispered before turning and walking away.

"Sam, Wanda, sleep with one eye open!" Y/N quipped as she left the room.

"It wasn't my idea," Sam called after her nervously.

* * *

Wanda had decided the team had to watch a different Christmas movie every night starting the first of December, 'to get in the spirit'. Each movie picked by a different team member but had to be Christmas themed.

"So am I forgiven for the mistletoe stunt?" Sam asked cautiously whilst he and Steve walked through the compound with the pizza's toward the screening room.

"I don't need yours or Wanda's help with Y/N," Steve insisted, pushing the elevator button. He had confided in Sam when his feelings for Y/N had progressed from professional to romantic; he'd made the mistake of asking for Sam's advice on how to ask her on a date. Sam hadn't dropped the subject since his confession three weeks ago.

"Yes, you do," Sam countered, "otherwise, you'll never make a move."

Steve rolled his eyes, stepping onto the elevator, "I don't want to 'make a move'! I want to take her on a date. But the right moment to ask hasn't presented itself."

Sam scoffed, "dude, you spend all your time together; how can it not have?"

Y/N had been hired by S.H.I.E.L.D to help Steve adjust after he was defrosted. Fury had told her she had to lie about it, pretend to be a friendly neighbour. She told Steve the truth from the beginning; she was an operative of S.H.I.E.L.D sent to help him figure out the world he had woken up in. She knew he had lost most of the people he once cared about; she wasn't going to allow one of his first experiences in his new life be a lie.

She didn't push him to accept her help; she lived in the apartment next door as she was supposed to and told him if he needed or wanted anything she was there. Steve had liked her honesty, and when he tried to no avail to use the tablet Fury had given him, he'd asked her for help.

Y/N helped him catch up on the world he had missed whilst he was in the ice. They watched the movies on his list, listened to the albums that people recommended, introduced him to all the new, delicious and some disgusting foods, answered questions, helped him navigate the internet. She was patient and nonjudgmental, didn't treat him like a kid and wasn't condescending as a few people had been.

Once Fury decided Steve could manage on his own, he pulled Y/N from her detail and reassigned her. They kept in touch, met up as often as their commitments allowed for coffee or dinner and a movie. He'd wanted to 'make a move' back then, but he didn't want to start something with her then disappear on a mission for months on end.

Once S.H.I.E.L.D was taken down, Steve called her and asked her to move into the compound and help the Avengers right their wrongs. She accepted on the spot, that had been six months ago. They'd fallen into old habits, watching movies in his room, she'd fall asleep beside him, but he'd wake up and she would be gone.

The mistletoe had flustered him; he wasn't sure Y/N knew he had more than professional intentions with her. Sam and Wanda's stunt made it abundantly clear that's what they thought.

"Hold up a second," Sam demanded a few feet shy of the viewing room door. "I'mma make you a deal right now. The movie I picked is going to cause a debate," Sam began plotting, "about whether it is a Christmas movie or not."

Steve squinted his eyes suspiciously wondering where his friends deal was heading, "okay."

"If Y/N says it's not a Christmas movie, I will back off and let you find the '_right time_'," Sam rolled his eyes sarcastically. "But if she agrees with me that it is, an awesome Christmas movie, you have to take her under the mistletoe _Wanda_ put up and kiss her properly!"

"I'm not going to kiss her out of the blue!"

"It's either that or I'm wrapping up a dildo for her, signing it from you and telling her its a replica of your junk," Sam's brow practically reached his hairline, a silent threat for Steve to test him.

"There you guys are," Y/N said standing in the doorway of the movie room.

They both turned, wide innocent grins on their faces as if they hadn't just been talking about her. Sam spoke quietly through his smile, "what's it going to be Cap? Dildo or kiss?"

"Fine!" Steve spat through his faked grin, "you got yourself a deal."

"Come on," Y/N coaxed waving them over excitedly, "**it's Christmas movie marathon time!**"

* * *

Everyone settled in ready to watch Sam's choice. Nat always opted to sit cross-legged on the floor, Bucky chose to occupy the rounded armchair alone, nearest to the door, Tony and Pepper snuggled together on an oversized couch, Wanda and Vision sank into a big grey beanbag, Sam purposely sprawled out on one end of the couch big enough for three, meaning Steve had to sit with his thigh touching Y/N, though she didn't mind.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y, play movie," Sam called out when he was satisfied everyone was ready.

The lights automatically dimmed, and the opening credits started. Sam smirked to himself, so far so good, no one knew what film it was from the simple black background and white lettering that announced its 'A Gordon Company/Silver Pictures Production'.

On screen, an aeroplane wheels screech and smoke billows from the tires as the rubber hits the concrete runway - still no one reacted, Sam stifled his laughter knowing what was to come.

The words on the screen told the audience it's 'A John McTiernan Film' - nothing.

A man's tense hand, wearing a gold wedding band, grips the arm of a plane seat and 'Bruce Willis' appears on the screen in capitalised white letters.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y, pause movie!" Tony shouted before the first word was uttered. The movie halted at his request, and the lights brightened as all eyes landed on a laughing Sam Wilson. "Since when is Die Hard considered a Christmas movie?" Tony queried incredulously.

"Since when is it _not_ considered a Christmas movie?" Sam threw back, "it has everything you could ever want for a holiday film!"

"Just because it has snow in it, does not make it a Christmas movie!" Nat retorted from her position on the floor.

"Come on," Y/N pipped up, "it's one hundred percent a Christmas movie."

"Thank you, Y/N," Sam sneered playfully at the rest of the room.

Tony challenged, "enlighten us."

Y/N sat up straighter in her seat, accepting Tony's challenge, much to Sam's enjoyment. "School these fools, Y/N!" Sam demanded.

Y/N looked at Nat then Tony to further explain, which meant she missed Sam's satisfied wink at Steve. Y/N reasoned, "it takes place on Christmas Eve, there's cheesy one-liners-"

"Yippie-ki-yay Mother Fucker!" Sam bellowed laughing.

"-a broken family comes back together, so romance." Y/N chuckled at Sam's interruption, "new friendships are formed, the underdog saves the day, there's snow, the soundtrack is nothing but Christmas songs, John McClane crawls through a chimney, okay an air vent but work with me here."

"Plus explosions, death, terrorists, guns," Tony added.

"Isn't that our Christmas?" Sam asked shrugging, "that's an average Wednesday for the Avengers, why should a holiday be any different? Wanda, you didn't specify they had to be Joe Regular Christmas movies!" Sam waited for a beat for any further protests, "okay raise your hand if you think this is not a worthy Christmas movie?"

Tony and Nat raised their hands. Sam smirked childishly, smug with his double victory. "F.R.I.D.A.Y resume movie!"

* * *

Y/N left the room partway through the film to use the bathroom, and as always as soon someone stood up, everyone else called out drinks and snack orders to be bought back from the kitchen.

Sam slapped Steve's knee as a prompt to get him to follow her. "Go," he whispered, so the rest of the room didn't hear, though it was unlikely with the sound system Tony had installed. "Go help her get the snacks and make _her _your snack."

Steve chuckled, shaking his head as he got to his feet. A deal was a deal, and Steve was nothing if not a man of his word. Besides, he knew Sam would be a persistent pain in his ass if he didn't immediately hold up his end of the deal.

Y/N was in the kitchen directly underneath the mistletoe, Wanda had failed to take down, making a pile of snacks and drinks on a tray. His slow, nervous, hands in the pockets of his jeans amble caught her attention, and she looked up with a bright smile as he entered, "I feel like I forgot something," she began reeling off the list of items she was told to get and who they were for.

"Blueberries for Tony," he reminded her of the forgotten item. He took the excuse of getting Tony's beloved blueberries from the refrigerator to give himself a minute to calm himself down. He stood with the door open breathing out his nerves into the cold flow of air.

Steve inhaled deeply, inflating his lungs and pushing his shoulders back, faking a confidence he didn't feel he took two large steps and gave Y/N the fruit to add to the overflowing pile of goodies. "I'm sorry about earlier," he blurted out as she lifted the tray and walked toward the door. She stopped and turned to face him, a confused frown as to what he was apologising for. He pointed at the ceiling above him, "because of that."

Y/N chuckled sliding the tray back on to the counter-top knowing Steve's apology had in fact not been an apology but a buffer to broach the subject. She glanced up to see if the offending object was still present, it was; then claimed his blue-eyed stare. "Steve, it's fine; it's not like there's mistletoe etiquette," she joked brushing off his apology, "you didn't break any rules."

Steve grinned, "actually there is. I looked it up."

Y/N laughed chewing her bottom lip, "and why were you looking up the rules of mistletoe, Rogers? Thinking of getting Sam under there?"

"Not who I had in mind," he admitted, a shy smile creeping onto his mouth.

Before Y/N could think of a response an unseen force was pushing her across the floor, she looked down at her body to discover the cause; the telltale scarlet mist of Wanda's power swirled around her waist. Y/N turned to locate the witch to scold her; she must have been close by to be using her abilities. The interfering power continued to glide Y/N across the white tiled floor of the kitchen towards Steve, "Wanda, no using your powers for-" her protest whooshed out of her lungs as she collided with Steve's marble-like chest.

His hands found her waist to steady her once Wanda gave control back to Y/N. Y/N lifted her head, an apology on the tip of her tongue for crashing into him, but Steve's lips on hers stopped any words escaping her.

He pressed his lips firmly to hers. The third rule he had read, in the forefront of his mind. _'Keep It Clean - A mistletoe kiss is a quick (and tight-lipped) peck on the cheek or lips — unless you care to offer more and the feeling is absolutely mutual. A mistletoe kiss is not an opportunity to have someone taste your tongue. If a napkin is required afterward, you've gone too far and may possibly be sued.'_

The kiss lasted a second, maybe less, but it was enough to have his heart hammering in his chest and his palms sweaty where he held her waist. He pulled away from her, looking into her eyes, needing confirmation that what he had done hadn't crossed a line. She seemed just as flustered as him, a pink hue to her cheeks and a shy laugh left her lips. They gazed at one another, reading the other's reaction.

Y/N ran her hands up his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself up onto the tips of her toes to kiss him again. Steve reacted instantly, his hand sliding from her waist to the small of her back, the other hand cupped her jawline, he used his hands as a guide to turn her so her back was pressed against the counter.

She relaxed into him, humming happily as his tongue found hers. The kiss was tender and unhurried, almost like they had done it a thousand times before. They savoured the moment, tasting each other, reveling in the feeling of their bodies pressed together for the first time for a reason other than training or a friendly hug.

Y/N pulled away breathlessly, "At ease, soldier." she joked.

"Not sure I know what that means when I'm around you," he admitted pecking her lips softly.

"We should get back to the movie," She sighed reluctantly, "before we have hangry Avengers on our hands."

They walked back into the room to cheers, claps and different variations of 'what took you so long?'

Once they were settled back on the couch, Y/N tucked under his arm, snuggled into his side, Steve felt the couch move and watched from the corner of his eye as Sam subtly fist-bumped Y/N.

Steve's brow pulled in tight as he whispered in Y/N's ear, "what was that for?"

The credits of the film rolled up the screen and the cheerful sounds 'Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!' by Vaughn Monroe filled the room.

"You really think Wanda and Sam came up with Operation Mistletoe all by themselves?" she asked rhetorically pressing a tender kiss to his laughing lips.

Steve slipped his hand around the back of her neck, holding her in the kiss whilst he decided he agreed with Sam. Die Hard was one hundred percent a worthy Christmas movie and Christmas Movie Marathons were now his favourite festive activity.


End file.
